(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a switch control circuit including a burst mode control circuit and a converter including the switch control circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a power switch of a converter switches during one cycle of an alternating current (AC) input which is input to the converter, a switching loss may be increased. For example, switching in a period in which the AC input is a high voltage increases the switching loss.
Switching may occur only in a predetermined period in one cycle of the AC input according to a required load. For example, under a light load condition, switching may occur only in a predetermined period around a zero-crossing time of the AC input.
Under a no-load condition, the converter operates in a burst mode, and it is necessary to appropriately set a burst bundle frequency in order to reduce the switching loss in the burst mode. A burst bundle frequency refers to a frequency in which a period in which switching occurs in the burst mode is generated.